1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for holding or supporting hoses, cables and other connectable conduit apparatuses. More specifically, this invention relates to flexible straps, which support the weight or reduce the tension on hoses, cables and other like devices.
2. Description of Related Art.
A variety of clamps, ties and carrying devices adapted to hold cables and the like have been proposed. Traditionally, these devices provide only part of the support solution. For example, they are often designed to work with only certain conduits, or they are often not reusable, or they are mechanically complex, or they provide only inadequate adjustments. Because of the particular tensions and stresses which are placed on connectable hoses, cables and the like as they are being laid from a source through obstacles to a destination, and the likelihood that such conduits will become disconnected, a general purpose support solution which holds connected ends of the conduit together is highly desired. For general background material, the reader is directed to the following U.S. Patent documents, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,048 describes a clamp for holding a pair of elongate objects such as hoses in a spaced, generally parallel relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,359 describes a toggle clamp assembly for a flexible hose that includes a flexible strap having a friction grip buckle for securing the ends of the strap into a loop around a hose and a toggle lever having one end attached to the strap and adapted to pivot from a non-tensioning position to a tensioning position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,049 describes a retainer strap for use in holding together and/or supporting wires, hoses, ropes or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,949 describes a clamp for a hose that comprises a drum, which is confined for rotation within a clip.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,922 and 5,005,790 describe a hose holding fixture for supporting all or part of a water or garden hose connected to a faucet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,346 describes a fastening assembly for elongate articles that comprises an annular member and a nondeformable flexible strap, the strap being adapted for passage through the channel of the annular member so that the articles are received upon and resiliently opposed by, seating members provided along each marginal edge of the annular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,050 describes a device for bundling objects such as cords, cables, wire, and hose that comprises an elongated flexible strap having one side hook-loop material and having on the opposing side, for engagement therewith, complementary hook-loop material, having on one end of the strap a clasp for looping the strap therethrough to encircle an object for fastening the device thereto; having a rigid threading member on an opposing end of the strap for convenient threading of the strap through the clasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,362 describes a carrier for supporting a coil formed from a length or wire or hose that comprises an arcuately shaped supported member defining a top support surface and a bottom support surface; a plurality of fasteners secured to a top surface at ends of the support member for holding the coil to the bottom surface of the support member, the fastener includes a flexible strap looped under the coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,265 describes a sling for positioning a large-diameter hose (such as a fire hose) while the hose is under pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,308 describes a carrying strap for toting articles of clothing, including a first end for forming a shoulder strap, and a second end for forming a toting strap for carrying the article
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,730 describes an improved fire hose carrier which provides greater ease in handling and moving hose, particularly when under pressure, and which is readily attachable and detachable to and from a fire hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,966 describes an apparatus for carrying folded hose, such as fire hose to locations where it is needed. The apparatus is constructed of lightweight, flexible material, such as webbed nylon and is capable of being worn on the back of a person, as a backpack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,424 describes an apparatus for elastically gripping and holding an article, that comprises a flexible elongated handle member lying generally along a longitudinal handle axis, the handle defining an interior carrying opening proximate one end, and including a strap coupling area spaced from the carrying opening; a flexible, elastic strap coupled to the handle member at the strap coupling area and extending therefrom.
It is desirable to provide a conduit supporting strap that provides weight and connection support to hoses, cables and the like, which is particularly adapted to relieving tension and stress at the linear connection between two flexible conduits.
Therefore, it is the general object of this invention to provide a strap that can be attached near the ends of two conduits, which are attached end to end, to provide tension reduction and thereby avoid disconnection of the conduits.
A further object of this invention is to provide a strap device that is flexible, so as to avoid inducing additional mechanical stress to the conduits.
Another object of this invention is to provide a strap device that adjustable to hold a wide range of different conduits, including but not limited to large and small diameter hoses and electrical cables.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a strap device that is adjustable in its positioning relative to the connection between the conduits.
It is another object of this invention to provide a strap, which is easily attachable and removable without special tools.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a strap that is mechanically simple, low cost and reliable.
These and other objects of this invention are achieved by the apparatus described herein and will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a review of the following drawings, detailed description and claims.